Six Word Tales
by Deity-of-Words
Summary: Six words is all it takes to tell a tale. Six word meme. Many, many ships many have sailed for this fic to be made... one even sank, all lives lost.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Six Word Tales ~  
**

** - Part One -  
**

* * *

**_1._**

**_Love is not a rational thing_**

**Soundwave – Blaster: **Together they sing songs of love.

**Megatron – Elita One: **His evil never tainted her love.

**Starscream – Skyfire: **Science was all they had now.

**Ravage – Steeljaw: **Bright as sunlight, dark as midnight.

**Bumblebee – Barricade: **High Speed chases for the thrills.

**Chromia – Shockwave: **It was their best kept secret.

* * *

**_2._**

**_It cannot be explained with words_**

**Blitzwing –** **Blackarachnia: **She knew nothing about his love.

**Megatron – Optimus: **Star crossed lovers from the beginning.

**Breakdown – Airachnid: **She hurts him, he doesn't care.

**Shockwave – Red Alert: **Their love defied all logical thought.

**Chromia – Ironhide: **Always shoot first, ask questions later.

**Thundercracker – Skywarp: **As natural as thunder and lightning.

* * *

**_3._**

**_So look deeper than the surface_**

**Sunstreaker – Sideswipe: **They move together in perfect harmony.

**Megatron – Starscream: **Always fighting to hide their love.

**Ratchet – Wheeljack: **The pain only showed he cared.

**Elita One – Optimus Prime: **No love lost over the years.

**Arcee – Thundercracker: **His arms made her feel safe.

**Prowl – Jazz: **Persistence pays off in the end.

* * *

**_4._**

**_And open your eyes to possibilities_**

**Soundwave – Starscream: **His screams were the sweetest sound.

**Hound – Mirage: **Feather light touches in the rain.

**Skyfire – Astrotrain: **Watched from afar, never getting close.

**Knock Out – Breakdown: **Who was there for him now?

**Ultra Magnus – ****Galvatron: **Even love has a dark side.

**Hot Rod – Cliffjumper: **Each argument said a thousand words.

* * *

**_5._**

**_Because only the crazy will see_**

**Hook – Ratchet: **Their fights mean 'I love you'.

**Acidstorm – Sunstorm: **He loved dancing in the rain.

**Barricade – Blackout: **He said he'd always be there.

**Inferno – Bluestreak: **Only he could silence the voices.

**Shockwave – Soundwave: **Together they would rule the world.

**Perceptor – Wheeljack: **He was always a willing subject.

* * *

**_6._**

**_That the impossible took place here_**

**Bumblebee – Arcee: **Their love was innocent and pure.

**Ironhide – Optimus Prime: **He did it all for love.

**Rumble – Frenzy: **He was his reason to smile.

**Unicron – Primus: **Even gods need a little love.

**Blurr – Drift: **Only one was ever fast enough.

**Smokescreen – Swindle: **It was all in the cards.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I hope you enjoy reading these six word tales! It was an interesting experience trying to describe these relationship with so few words and while it was difficult at time, it was also really enjoyable. I'd like to thank a very good friend of mine who spent several hours helping me and who contributed several of these tales, she is brilliant and I love her to pieces._

_**Disclaimer:** 'Transformers' and all related media, merchandise and trademarks do not belong to me. All canon characters belong to their respective companies and I am not affiliated with them in any way, shape or form._


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Six Word Tales ~  
**

**- Part Two -**

* * *

_**1.**_

_**Love doesn't need to be limited**_

**Starscream – Skywarp – Thundercracker:** Loyalty to the Trine came first.

**Sunstreaker – Bluestreak – Sideswipe: **Sometimes two is better than one.

**Knockout – Arcee – Breakdown: **They wanted to break her spirit.

**Acidstorm – Sunstorm – Hailstorm:** A love as spontaneous as weather.

**Chromia – Elita One – Arcee:** A secret the mechs didn't know.

**Hound – Tracks – Trailbreaker:** They knew how dirty he was.

* * *

_**2.**_

_**Because sometimes sparks belong to two**_

**Astrotrain – Blackarachnia – Blitzwing:** She always did like it rough.

**Megatron – Starscream – Soundwave:** He always belonged between the two.

**Frenzy – Bumblebee –Rumble:** He never knew that they cared.

**Jazz – Prowl – Bluestreak:** Only they could stop him talking.

**Hound – Mirage – Blurr:** He always raced home to them.

**Inferno – Red Alert – Firestar:** Burning with the power of love.

* * *

_**3.**_

_**And they can't choose between them**_

**Bumblebee – Cliffjumper – Seaspray:** Good things come in small packages.

**Chromia – Shockwave – Red Alert:** Her friends never knew about them.

**Arachnid – Blitzwing – Blackarachnia:** Two for the price of one.

**Megatron – Starscream – Galvatron:** He always was attracted to power.

**Ratchet – Wheeljack – Hook:** He was jealous of their love.

**Thundercracker – Hound – Mirage:** They all loved a good storm.

* * *

_**4.**_

_**So don't judge how they love**_

**Jazz – Mirage – Bumblebee:** Even special operations had their secrets.

**Barricade – Skywarp – Bumblebee:** He never told anyone about them.

**Wheeljack – Scrapper – Mixmaster:** All in the pursuit of science.

**Breakdown – Knockout – Starscream:** He couldn't say no to them.

**Sunstreaker – Blackout – Sideswipe:** He was too much to handle.

**Megatron – Elita One – Optimus Prime:** She could never choose between them.

* * *

_**5.**_

_**Because one day you might understand**_

**Knockout – Arachnid – Breakdown:** She broke him and their trust.

**Starscream – Skyfire – Bluestreak:** They always got what they wanted.

******Cyclonus – Scourge – Galvatron:** The chain of command was law.

**Soundwave – Perceptor – Shockwave:** To love them was always illogical.

**Sideswipe – Skywarp – Sunstreaker:** When in doubt, shag it out.

**Red Alert – Inferno – Smokescreen: **It's a special kind of therapy.

* * *

_**6.**_

_**The way that they secretly feel**_

**Wheeljack – Perceptor – Skyfire:** What happened stayed in the labs.

**Bumblebee – Barricade – Blackout:** He was innocent, they wanted it.

**Ironhide – Ratchet – Chromia: **Late night trysts in the medbay.

**Onslaught – Hook – Motormaster:** Because meetings never went as planned.

**Skywarp – Megatron – Thundercracker:** What Starscream didn't know didn't hurt.

**Devestator –****Bruticus – Menasor:** It's never fun unless it's rough.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Admittedly this was only ever meant to be a one-shot but while my friend and I were working of the previous chapter, we happened to come up with tales for pairings of three and naturally that spawned into something bigger. So this is officially a two-shot! Once again I'd like to thank my very awesome and special friend for spending several hours helping and contributing to these tales. And also for making my night at so much more bearable. She is wonderful and of course I love her to bits.

_**Disclaimer:** 'Transformers' and all related media, merchandise and trademarks do not belong to me. All canon characters belong to their respective companies and I am not affiliated with them in any way, shape or form._


End file.
